Lost Bet
by MadnessMaker1337
Summary: One-Shot My First try so don't get angry! A lost Bet lands Paragon in a difficulty situation, but the problem is trouble likes finding him. little over 11k Words.


**(Currently caught up in a writers block for the next chapter of my Harry Potter Fanfiction, had this idea swimming around lately, i read up on souls inhabiting the same body so i decided to see what happens if Harry shared the same body with Commander Paragon who lost a dare from Fear of all people? Chaos as no matter where Paragon goes trouble seems to have a knack of finding him, enjoy this will be mostly a fight One-shot, i have a Naruto one but thats on Hiatus till i have more motivation.)**

**London - Alley**

In a small alley a Eighteen year old young man is shivering under a make-shift shelter he made from a card-board box as thunder booms and rain patters in the alley, the young man doesn't look eighteen but rather looks about half that age, he is mostly but skin and bones, has a pair of tattered jeans and a green shift and jacket on him which has a few holes while he has a scarf around his neck with a mop of messy hair, who is this you may ask? Harry Potter, though FORMALLY a potter due to being disowned, most would be surprised he is still alive since being disowned is a death sentence, however he is alive due to one entity inhabiting his body who has used his own power to keep the young man alive: Paragon.

See here's a bit of backstory, it was one day that Paragon was doing some Military work the usual for Commander's like him when all of a sudden Fear suddenly appeared in his office with a very cruel smile which to Paragon shows he's up to something and something he was up to indeed.

He gave Paragon a Dare, he said if he can make him break his cool and collective state within 24 hours he will inhabit a random person of his choosing and stay there until something majorly big happens but if Fear loses he had to run around the Dark Spire for a YEAR without any clothing which made the smirking demon growl.

The Dare began and Fear was losing ground very bad as he tried everything to make the stoic and serious Commander break that state, he tried threatening worlds, destroying the base, breaking the chain of balance but nothing worked, he just stared at him, when Paragon collectively told him he can't wait for the news of Fear running around the Dark Spire naked this set the Demon off, however conveniently Angelica walked in wondering where he was and the demon got a cruel smirk and since he had like 5 minutes left he immediately grabbed Angelica, put his blade next to her throat and before he can even threaten him the unthinkable and too fast happened.

Paragon snapped, the first thing Fear felt was a very powerful punch into his face which sent him into another Dimension where Paragon unleashed a wide torrent of pain that not even the Demon can counter which lasted about a total of 3 hours and as he is held in Paragon's grip and his chestplate shattered he uttered two words.

"**I…..Win…." **

Before he promptly fainted while a wide-eyed Paragon drops him completely shocked at that before he lets out a high tired groan from that dirty trick.

Once he was fully healed (Took him like a day to heal) he gave Paragon a smirk and told him to close his eyes to which he promptly did and the next thing he felt was being inserted into someone's body and by his estimate a young child.

At that moment Paragon shared the body of Harry Potter who was Disowned before he was inserted into his body and needless to say Paragon's anger spiked ten-fold when he learned of what the child experienced.

Being abused by the dursleys, ignored by his former family because of his twin being the so called "Boy-Who-Lived" when it was Harry in reality and due to the curse scar (Which Paragon instantly destroyed and removed when he found it) he had from that night and the lack of his magic, had it not been for Paragon, Harry would be dead without his intervention.

Now it has been years since he made Harry leave the Dursleys, to him it was easy, a little bit of Dream Manipulation and words of comfort and the boy left with a few supplies he left images off in his mind, he also sent a mental order to one of his soldiers to do a "Raid" on the dursleys 3 days from now which he found pretty fun when it was plastered all over the news.

Since then Harry had been living on the street's for years, gaining a bit of street smarts and developing a perfect Eidetic Memory capable of memorizing anything, though a few times Paragon had to take control of him to get him out of sticky situations such as being cornered by gangs (Who he promptly gave a deadly beating to leaving them in a Coma), avoiding police (Moving at a very fast speed helps), and grave wounds which he used his own energy to fully heal though he did wince at the pain.

Normally he would help the boy in a whole other way but another part of the dare was that he cannot help the boy financially, the only time he can help is if his life is in danger which has been countless times, seriously the boy has the worst luck ever.

As Paragon ponders at the back of Harry's mind while thinking a deep voice chimes in.

"**Enjoying your time in the boy's life?" **The voice of Fear says.

"Bite me asshole, next time i'll stick you into a new-born baby if i win a dare, see how you fare when you follow the terms you gave me." Paragon says still peeved.

"**Oh come now, you only need to be there until the brat dies by old age."**

"If he lives that long given his lifestyle." He says as he replays one of the many dangerous times he had to intervene.

"**Hey it could be either him or you with your dumb luck." **Fear says though Paragon can tell he shrugged.

"You really do like to make my life hard don't you?" Paragon asks with a deadpan.

"**Hehe, what can i say? I am a demon by blo-" **Fear gets cut off.

"What's the matter? Angel catch your tongue?" Paragon says with a smirk.

"**You got visitors and they ain't the usual rabble, one of them has a very impressive energy signature." **Fear says.

"This i gotta see." Paragon says as he makes a window appear in the mindscape.

What he sees is a large group of cloaked people with masks on them, extending his sensory he detects a dark aura around their wrists.

"Death-eaters? What the hell are they doing here?" Paragon mutters as he enhances the sensory to include voices.

"_This is the place where the boy is."_

"_Should we dispose of him now my Lord?"_

"_Hmm, no i want to see the light in his eyes be extinguished by our new partner."_

At that Paragon shifts his gaze to the back and sees a rather bulky figure emitting an incredible energy signature.

"**Need a hand?" **Fear asks.

"I got this, just make sure the kid is still asleep for me." Paragon replies to which he stands up straight and cracks his neck.

Show time.

**Real World - Alley**

As the Death-eaters close in on the sleeping boy his form moves if only slightly making them tense but they sigh when he doesn't move, when one of them bends down to grab the boy by the shoulder a quick snap is heard before the Death-eater screams in agony as his entire arm has been snapped in half while a foot is sent into his companion's chest shattering the ribcage and piercing their heart while a quick snap on the screaming death-eater silences him forever while the now awake boy glares at the group of Death-eaters with glowing green eyes.

"You're not like the usual rabble that ambushes me, who are you?" Paragon asks imitating Harry's voice.

"You got quite good reflexes Harry Potter." The one in the middle says who he instantly recognises.

Tom Marvelo Riddle

Voldemort.

"Year's on the street will do that to you Tommy Boy." Paragon says with a smirk when Voldemort flinches at that.

"How do you know that name!?" He hisses while Paragon taps his faded scar.

"Your soul piece was well informative." He says with a smirk making his bristle in anger.

"Kill him!" Voldemort hisses as Four Death Eaters unleash curses to which Paragon easily bat's them away while one tosses a Avada Kedavra at him to which he casually catches it and hurls it back into a shell shocked Death-Eater who falls to the ground lifeless.

"That's all you got? I caught tank shells and bullets better than some light shows." Paragon mocks.

No-one makes a sound to which Paragon smirks before he vanishes much to their shock before he reappears in front of another Death-Eater and slams his fist straight through their torso crushing their heart while he tosses the now dead body into a stream of curses before he kicks up some rocks and hurls them towards his attackers to which they pierce through them and they fall life-less.

"Come on, that's your best?" He asks with a glare.

Before Voldemort could even reply, the big giant at the back steps forward.

"Hmm your pretty big, you wouldn't happen to be Hagrid's relative right? If so he is at Ho- '' Paragon gets cut off as a large fist slams into his face sending him flying and straight out of the alley on the other side.

"Leave, he is mine." The Giant says before he runs off his feet stomping the ground while Voldemort and his remaining Death-Eaters vanish.

As Paragon is sent flying he re-originates himself mid air and slams both his arms into the ground and stops his flying lesson.

"Tch, that was a fast attack and could kill a human in one go." He mutters while he spits out a glob of blood to the side.

He notices the guard coming out of the alley he was inhabiting emitting a large energy around himself and notices it is very powerful and can dwarf even Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"He's definitely not the usual rabble, probably a mad wizard or god, guess i'm going to have to get serious." Paragon says to which he dips into his own energy reserves and a aura surrounds him before his skinny body turns into muscle in a instant, using his energy he was able to rapidly boost the cells in his muscles, it wouldn't do any good if he was a twig and not the size of a 18 year old.

"You're definitely the "Boy Who Lived" yet at the same time you aren't, who are you?" the Giant asks.

"None of your business but i am the worst opponent you wanna face." Paragon says as he spreads his legs arms extended.

"**Need a hand?" **Fear asks chiming in.

"Would be good if you manage to get the citizens from here so I don't have to worry about collateral damage." Paragon remarks.

"**Nope!" **Fear says.

"Can't hurt a guy for trying." Paragon mutters before he launches himself towards the Giant who does the same in kind.

The second they clash a crater forms around them before they start throwing rapid fire punches and kicks which start emitting sonic booms that start destroying the area around them.

'_Shit, his punches hurt like tanks, who even is this guy? He's definitely a god level being, perhaps a mortal who absorbed his god?' _Paragon thinks as he deflects a kick to his side and a punch to his head.

The battle continues as both combatants exchange blows which has garnered the attention of the local populus and the news crew along with the police, suddenly one of his fists is grabbed before the Giant starts to slam him into the ground hard.

"_What a grip!" _Paragon thinks before he slams a kick into the giant's head making him stagger before he hits him with a full-force punch into the gut making him slide back putting groves into the ground.

"_That attack would kill or severely injure a normal man, yet it felt like i was trying to dent a ship." _He thinks as he looks at his hand and notices it shaking a little, possibly from the hit.

"Impressive reflexes." He says as he stands tall.

"You got quite the movement of someone who is big, may i have your name?" Paragon asks cracking his shoulders.

"Call me Warrin The Giant, I come from another world that is always in total anarchy, i defeated my world's deity and absorbed his power." Warrin says to which one of his hulking hands grabs his cloak and tears it off revealing a rather muscular body covered in scars and armour along with a orb on his belt and some sort of cargo trousers and very heavy boots, he also has messy long hair and his eyes are red.

"Well you can call me Harry Potter, but indulge my curiosity, why are you after me along with Voldemort?" Paragon asks.

"Because he found out you are the real "Boy-Who-Lived" after he proclaimed that your brother Steve wasn't, the entire wizarding world is in total chaos and are vigorously hunting for you, we managed to find you first." Warrin says.

"Well i would have left you alone if you hadn't come and found me, i don't exactly care for the wizarding world, they can burn for all i care...but even if i say that you're still going to try and kill me aren't you?" Paragon asks.

His answer is complete silence.

"Well truth be told Warrin, if you take one single step towards me, i won't hold back and the only thing leaving here will be a dead you." Paragon says with an ice cold tone that makes the bystanders flinch.

"Do you truly have what it takes to take me on? You may possess impressive fighting abilities but I've gone through years of war and fighting, combined with my impressive powers I can easily kill you." Warrin says.

"Then why don't you take a step and prove to me you can defeat me." Paragon says with a glare.

He gets his answer when Warrin takes one step forward.

"Well I tried to warn you." Paragon says to which he closes his eyes and the entire planet suddenly starts to shake immensely.

Warrin suddenly start to feel a vast power within Harry Potter as a Galaxy like aura surrounds him, cracks start to form around the ground as his power starts to rise and before long the aura explodes making Warrin raise his arms to block any debris and the clouds of dust, when it settles and he lowers his arms he is met with a interesting sight.

Instead of the tacky clothes the boy was wearing a set of black clothes has replaced it all with chains all over it (Paragon's standard uniform).

"Hope your ready Warrin cos the real fight starts now." Paragon says his green eyes shining menacingly as his power whips around.

"Impressive so you we-" he gets cut off as Paragon appears in infront of him fist already flying to which he instantly reacts by blocking it with his arm creating a small crater of where they are while he winces from that.

Paragon continues the relentless assault while Warrin tries to block every single strike and before long they trade and parry blows at a alarming rate which starts to look like a pair of streaks in sky as both of them clash all over the place appearing in different areas and sometimes inside buildings which explode from the inside as the combatants focus all their time on the entire battle while the police pull back any innocents and proclaim a evacuation of the city, it seems the fight will go all over the city at this rate.

However a group of wizards appear with a pop from an uninhabited alley and the first thing they see is people running screaming from the opposite direction while the sounds of explosions are heard.

"Excuse me! What's happening!?" A man with specks and messy hair asks a woman.

"You don't know!? A Young man and a giant man are fighting! There's a city wide evacuation!" She says hysterically making the group of wizards wince.

Suddenly a destroyed car is seen flying from the opposite direction slamming into a parked car making it explode while the woman continues running.

"James my boy, do you think it could be Young Harry?" A Man with a stupidly long beard asks.

"I doubt it, he never had any magic to begin with an-" James is cut off as the one they are looking for slams to the ground in front in a lock with a giant of a man both with bruises and a stare off.

"Heh, impressive you seem to adapt the more you fight, guess those years of fighting weren't a total bluff on your part." Paragon says with a smirk as a dribble of blood goes down his chin as the two struggle with each other.

"I can tell this isn't your first fight like this, you have the skills of a veteran who has seen his fair share of wars and battles, you are Harry Potter yet at the same time you are not." Warrin proclaims making the wizards gasp at that.

"No it ain't, i am much more ancient than you big guy and it's taking my pride to not go all out and kill you, if you use melee without magic so do i." Paragon says to which he headbutts him savagely and follows up with a punch to his gut sending him flying away and into a car blowing it up.

Once he was tossed into that car Paragon looks at his arms and notices they are shaking slightly and getting a bit sore.

"Tch, I forgot that this body can't handle my fighting prowess, i really gotta watch it." He mutters to which he instantly stops the shaking, one wrong move and the boy may die early.

"H...Harry?" A Female voice says to which Paragon looks to the right and notices a group of wizards who he instantly recognises: Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Steve Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, all who are staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh look, it's my so-called-family, what do you want?" He asks with venom making Lily flinch and tears starting to pool which to Paragon is Crocodile tears.

"Harry don't talk back to your mother!" James sternly says making Paragon scoff.

"Since when were you a family to me? I recall everything from the day i was born to here, lemme guess your here for your "Boy-Who-Lived", what? My pathetic brother is not good enough for you?" He snarkily asks making Steve go red.

"How would you know!? You're just a pathetic squib! You were passed over as heir!" Steve proclaims.

"Oh please, I already know who the real heir is." Paragon boredly says, it's true, during a night in Harry's Mind he had two otherworldly visitors in the form of James Potter's parents who said that they disinherited James and made Harry the heir instead of Steve due to a hunch they had.

"It's me!" Steve snarls almost ready to curse Harry out.

"Your magic is barely at the most acceptable level, i'm surprised you passed Hogwarts, i'll bet you just spent the days pranking and being lazy like a sloth." Paragon insults making James and Lily bristle at that.

"Apologise to him right now young man!" Lily screeches.

"I can see why both you and Petunia are related you both scream like Banshee." Paragon says.

"Now now, let's not argue, Harry you need to come back to your loving family." Dumbledore says with a grandfatherly face.

"Can it old codger, i should kill you where you stand since you're the one that did this whole mess." Paragon says.

"Now now my boy, it was merely a little mistake, all of us can make a mistake." He says,

"Even a tiny mistake causes mega problems, now i want you all to fuck off i am busy with my own issues." Paragon says.

"No! You will come back with us right now young man!" James shouts as he takes out his wand.

"Dammit i told you to fu-" He gets cut off as a gigantic pillar of energy erupts from where Paragon threw Warrin.

The intensity in the power makes the wizards sink to their knees while Paragon turns and glares at the pillar.

"Looks like he is getting serious…" He mutters as he unclips his trench-coat before he tosses it away destroying a car in seconds due to the training weights it has.

The pillar eventually shrinks and before long it reveals the form of Warrin yet he looks different as the veins on his body are glowing as his form bristles with power.

"_Don't tell me he has entered a True Magic State." _Paragon thinks, True Magic State's are the heightened form of a Magi, to reach that form takes years or decades, the power of a True Magic State is astronomical and can give one the ability to wield the elements and perfect control over their magic, it is a unsafe state as the first time one uses it they go berserk and it takes a while to control, most never survive a True Magic State change.

"I am impressed, you are the 2nd person to make me go into this transformation...though i have never really named it." Warrin says as his magic crackles.

"Why not call it a True Magic State? It's a form that allows one vast control over both magic and the elements." He says with a glare as the wind flicks around the now silent street.

"Hmm, a fitting name since that's what it feels like." He says before he flicks his hand making Paragon react instantly dodging a hand made of earth that would have surely killed him.

"_This isn't good, in this body I would struggle against a True Magic State user." _He thinks as he backflips away from a swipe while he kicks away a boulder and a large ball of magic.

However Warrin used that as a chance to slam a magic enhanced fist into his stomach making him cough up blood in surprise before a fist slams into his face sending him through a multitude of buildings.

Paragon gets up from a wall he was indented in wincing as blood dribbles down his chin while his uniform has a few tears.

"Fucking Bastard, he's rather strong, my only hope would be to enter that same State, but it would take me a while since i need to focus...but it won't be easy since he is bent on hunting me down…" Paragon mutters as he kneels on the floor.

An idea suddenly hits him as he rustles in his pants pocket and brings out a flask with two metal ends with the words "Fog in a Bottle!" on it.

"Can't believe i'm using this, this should throw him off until i can enter the state." he says to which he smashes the flask onto the ground and instantly fog escapes from it and before long it engulfs the entire city.

With that Fog in action Paragon escapes through the back door and starts to play a game of hide and seek with Warrin.

Meanwhile said man is currently walking around the deserted city trying to see through the fog.

"Smart, he somehow conjured this fog to obscure my vision and make it hard to locate him…" Warrin mutters as he tries to look through this fog, though he does spot the Potters and Dumbledore and co who are wandering around but he ignores them, his primary focus is the boy since he is the much bigger threat.

"Albus, where do you think this fog came from?" James asks as he tries to use Lumos to part the fog which doesn't do anything.

"I am as baffled as you are James, Remus can you smell anything?" Dumbledore asks.

"No, it's blocking my sense of smell, i can't even smell Harry's blood since he was injured." Remus says.

"Not even a Point-Me spell works, this fog must confuse Tracking spells too." sirius says as his wand spins around rapidly.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that fought Harry?" Lily asks as the group turns to see the large hulking form of Warrin still in his magic state thudding around looking everywhere for his target.

"Hey you! Where's my pathetic brother!?" Steve shouts.

He merely ignores them and walks past them.

"Excuse me good sir, would you kindly tell us where Mr Potter is? His family is dearly worried about him." Dumbledore asks with a twinkle.

"Who do you think I'm looking for fossil? Mind your own damn business." Warrin snarls out as he lifts up a car before he tosses it into a shop making it explode.

"Well may we ask as to why you were fighting him?" Dumbledore asks which Warrin growls and turns to him.

"Because I was asked by "Voldemort" since he is your so-called "Boy-Who-Lived!" now fuck off before i use you as my temporary target!" Warrin snarls out.

Before one of them can retort Remus see's a man behind Warrin trying to sneak past.

"Harry!" Remus yells to which Warrin snaps behind him making Paragon stop.

"I'll skin you for that you fucking wolf!" Paragon spews out and he instantly ducks from a slash of magic from Warrin who charges towards Paragon who starts to run dodging powerful magic attacks while he also focuses on the state.

"_Just a little bit more." _Paragon thinks as he kicks a trash can in the way of a bolt of magic and jumps through a window.

Unfortunately his luck runs out as when he jumped out that window a wall of rock immediately slams into him making him cough up blood in surprise to which he punches the wall away and is immediately him by a beam of magic that sends him straight into a local church.

"D...Darn bastard, I suffered bad damage from that." Paragon mutters and as he looks up his eyes widen before he braces his arms when a huge ball of magic slams into him levelling the entire church on top of him with a sounding clang from the church bell.

The group of wizards look wide-eyed at the destruction from the distance.

"Harry!" Lily yells while the rest look at the destruction in shock

The area is silent while Warrin hovers and lands in front of the now destroyed church.

"Heh, I must admit you gave me quite the fight, you would have been a very powerful opponent. It's a shame this battle end's here." Warrin says a bit disappointed he died easily.

"**Oh? What makes you think the battle is over?" **A dark deep voice says from behind him to which Warrin turns around and sees a being that screams terror.

"Who are you?" Warrin asks ignoring the alerts his body is sending.

"**Who? Me? I am just a spectator but you may call me Demon Lord Fear, I am the one you were fighting's "Companion" so to speak." **Fear says with a grin while he eats a muffin he stole from a shop.

"So you are my next opponent aren't you?" Warrin asks flaring his magic.

"**Nope, like I said, this battle isn't over yet." **Fear says finishing the muffin.

"What do you mean?" Warrin asks with a frown.

"**I mean he still has alot of fight left in him." **Fear grins before he vanishes in a cloud of smoke to which the surrounding area violently shakes and storm clouds start to form.

A Unbelievable presence is suddenly felt and Warrin notices that small pieces of rubble are starting to float with a galaxy aura around them.

"Tch, what is that?" Warrin mutters as he flares his magic and turns to the church rubble which is now covered in the same aura.

Suddenly the rubble start's to float away piece by piece to which it reveals a figure and that figure is Paragon, his uniform badly damaged but not entirely destroyed as his veins are glowing white and his eyes are closed with small condensed balls of magic surrounding him.

The silence is broken when his eyes snap open and the rubble is obliterated sending massive shockwaves to which Warrin digs in so as not to be blown away while the group of Wizards hold on.

The shockwaves die down to reveal Paragon's eyes have a galaxy aura around his pupils which are still glowing green while his body emits large quantities of magic.

"The fight isn't over Warrin, not until i breathe my last breath." Paragon says as he is hovering slightly above the ground from ground glaring at Warrin.

"Well it seems you entered that state too, but do you have the pro-" Warrin is cut off as a Magic Enhanced punch slams into his face making him widen in shock at the speed and power before a brutal leg slam sends him into the ground burying him in it before Paragon rises up from the ground and points a open palm at the semi-buried Warrin.

**Eclipse Dawn: Judgement**

At that a sword of magic appears in the palm of his hand before it shoots forward and the second it impacts a pillar of magic explodes where Warrin is devastating nearby buildings.

The ground erupts and it shows a wounded Warrin with his armour now blown off.

"Impressive, now let's have a REAL fight!" Warrin says with a grin.

To which both Combatants burst into the air and start unleashing barrages of magic attacks at each other, both of them shoot each ball of magic accurately while batting away any stray balls of magic, from space it would look like a barrage of fireworks but planetside its like a dozen rockets are exploding, really colorful ones while barriers are brought up by them blocking when seemingly more powerful attacks are sent, only for the attacker to punch through said barrier in a attempt to kill them but is met with a barrage of magic which they are forced to dodge.

"He isn't a squib…." James mutters looking wide-eyed at the fight muttering it.

"H...How?" Sirius asks slack-jawed at the battle as one explosion emits a large shockwave making the wizards apply sticky charms to their feet.

"I dare say the boy may have been possessed by a Dark Entity." Dumbledore says as he analyzes the battle as both combatants make him look tiny compared.

"**Your lemon drops must be rotting your brain old timer if you think he is a dark entity." **A dark voice says behind the wizards to which they turn and instantly pale at the demonic figure sporting a very large sword and a very twisted and dark energy swirling around him.

"Who are you?" Steve says.

"**Better watch your tongue boy, your speaking to a Demon Lord, one that isn't restricted to a mortal body unlike my companion's." **Fear says jestering a thumb to the two battling it out.

"Wait...Harry is with you?" Lily asks.

"**Sorta, the one doing the fighting is my companion, Harry is unaware of the fight going on, he is merely "Borrowing" his body for this fight." **Fear says with a smirk as he hears a deafening sound of a bone breaking from a kick Paragon delivered to Warrin as the two smash into some buildings the sound of explosions still rocketing the city.

"Then tell him to give us Harry Back!" James demands going red in the face.

"**Can't do that, if he does the boy will die instantly before he can even twitch, that's what i would do if the original host got control back regardless if he is a kid or not." **Fear says.

"I doubt even a demon like you can beat me!" Steve boasts puffing his chest out.

"**Wanna bet?" **Fear asks with a grin to which his Aura intensifies to which the wizards twitch at that while both Paragon and Warrin freeze at that.

"Your friend seems to be joining us." Warrin says glancing to the right.

"He's just scaring some locals, but I am your biggest threat." Paragon collectively says as he fires a beam of magic at Warrin who blocks it and the two resume.

"N...No." Steve whimpers out wetting himself.

"**Good boy, another insult and I may see fit to remove your prized jewels." **Fear says with a sadistic grin making the males instinctively grip their jewels at that, they can tell he would do that and in a rather painful way.

"Well what will happen if your friend wins? Will he give Harry's body back to him?" Remus asks.

"**Hmm, possibly, however he hasn't reached a Limit Breaker state yet, if he does the chances of Harry coming back alive drop very hugely." **Fear says rubbing his chin.

"W..What!? But how does his chances drop!?" Sirius demands.

"**I'll ignore how you demanded but i'll say this, Humans aren't meant to shatter their own limitations, my companion, me and another person can shatter our limits without consequences, him breaking the limiter on Harry will forfeit his life as it's trying to stretch his soul to the brink of death, it would attempt to reach the height of power but will not pull it off, he's already put the body through the wringer thanks to that magic state, the Limit Breaker state will end it with no way for him to recover, it will inevitably fry his body and soul." **Fear says.

"We need to stop that fight post haste." Dumbledore says getting nods from the rest.

"**Oh? What makes you think I am going to let you interrupt a fight? This is the most fun I've seen, if you wanna interrupt it." **Fear unsheathes his sword and stabs it into the ground creating a spider web of cracks with red energy going up it. "**You'll have to kill me." **He says with a grin.

Steve being an idiot and gryffindor points his wand at Fear and says a spell he knows would possibly kill him.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouts to which a green energy shoots from his wand and slams into Fear's chest to which a pile of dust spews from the impact.

"Steve Potter!" Lily scolds slapping the boy on his head.

"What!? It killed the guy so you can let it slide right?" Steve asks rubbing his head.

"My boy, violence is never the answer and I'll be speaking to you about using an Unforgivable in front of us when we are at hogwarts." Dumbledore says making Steve look down.

"Y..Yes sir." Steve says.

Suddenly a deep laugh is heard that makes the wizards skin crawl and turn to where the demon was and pale considerably as they witness him still standing there living AND breathing with no injury whatsoever.

"**Is that TRULY the best you got!? I got hit with WORSE spells than that and my Companion it's harder than you little boy!" **Fear shouts as he laughs.

"H...How.." Sirius stutters.

"**Killing Curse!?" Pff puh-lease that spell is only used to kill people with a lesser power output while mines DWARFS yours in planets!, the only way Harry deflected the killing curse is because he somehow found a Demonic Deflection Ring! I did wonder where that went but then again demonic artefacts tend to misplace themselves." **Fear says to which he starts bellowing with laughter.

Lily and James pale at that remembering that ring Harry had, they found it on Harry when he was a baby and tried to take it off his finger which made him scream in pain, Dumbledore once tried but the ring practically threw him to a ocean from their house! They decided to leave it on him until he was of age where they may need to amputate his finger, they didn't think that was what deflected the Killing Curse or it was demonic!

"**So, how does it feel? Knowing that it was a Demonic Artefact which is considered Dark here ended the whole war hm?" **Fear asks.

Steve goes red in the face and looks ready to send a curse towards Fear to which the demon vanishes and appears behind him, his gigantic sword unsheathed and against his throat.

"**Uh uh uh, don't wanna embarrass yourself anymore do you? If you attack me again I will injure you in a way that you wouldn't be able to walk let alone talk." **He says practically loving the Fear they emit.

The group of wizards freezes to which Fear vanishes and reappears in the original spot.

"**Hmm, looks like this battle is concluded." **Fear mutters to which a violent explosion is heard and a body slams into the road revealing it to be a very injured Warrin de-powered with large cuts and gashes all over him.

"It's over Warrin." Paragon says as he flies down to the road and lands a few bruises on him from the fight but nothing too critical.

"**Pity, he didn't give much of a fight." **Fear comments a bit disappointed.

"You….you…" Warrin mutters as a black aura slowly appears around him.

"What in the…." James says.

Paragon says nothing as he charges a very large sphere in his hand and fires it towards Warrin at breakneck speed.

As it nears Warrin's eyes flash.

"YOU WORTHLESS INGRATE!" Warrin Yells as a large column of black energy erupts from him dispersing sending the Wizards flying and both Paragon and Fear jump into the air looking at the pillar of energy.

"**The fuck's going on!?" **Fear demands.

"No clue, he may be attempting to reach a higher state but he's already at his limit, he may attempt to destroy the planet in a last ditch effort." Paragon says as the pillar intensifies making both Fear and Paragon brace with their arms.

"**Stubborn bastard!" **Fear snarls clenching his teeth.

Suddenly a new energy is sensed making both widen their eyes at it, recognizing it instantly.

"**This...this is." **Fear says.

"Yea, Godly Energy." Paragon says to which the pillar explodes in a blinding flash making the both of them cover their eyes.

It eventually subsides to reveal a much different Warrin, his body is the same but small orbs of pure energy surround him while a aura surrounds his body like a shield, the cuts and wounds he sustained are miraculously healed, his eyes are what are the most attentive as no pupils or anything are in them, just eyes made of energy.

"Looks like he entered a God like state, chances are it's from the god he proclaimed he defeated, i never knew that a mortal can enter this state, they usually just add the defeated god's power to their very own." Paragon summarises.

"**So what are we going to do?" **Fear asks making Paragon quirk an eyebrow at him.

"We?" I thought you wouldn't be helping out." Paragon says.

"**My blood is BOILING for a fight! The fighting you two were having has me eager for a fight with him." **Fear says with a cackle.

"No, this is between me and him, if i somehow die or get knocked out you can mop up with him." Paragon sternly says.

"**AS FUCKING IF!" **Fear protests to which the two delve into an argument.

After a minute or two Warrin twitches his hand and on instinct both Fear and Paragon back away just in time as a gigantic blade of energy slices through the earth and air, if they hadn't moved they might be missing a face.

"**Grr, FINE! You better die for my sake!" **Fear scowls before he vanishes while Paragon looks to Warrin who has flown up to where he is.

"Color me impressed, you entered a god like state, most mortals only absorb the defeated gods power and not take on the state, you are a uni-" He gets cut off as before his eyes Warrin moves faster than ever and slams a fist capable of levelling a planet into Paragon's face.

"_Shit, his physical strength and speed have dramatically increased!" _He thinks as he felt a bone break from that which he catches himself in the air with a nasty bruise on his cheek.

He's going to have to be cautious when it comes to facing him now, Warrin seems to be far stronger and faster in that current state and he doesn't really wanna drop his trump card.

"Well, let's continue!" Paragon declares as he bursts forward and unleashes a barrage of energy attacks to which Warrin deflects them or absorbs them, he casually takes on the barrage of attacks from Paragon to which he resorts to close range attacks which Warrin casually dodges each and every attack, even a energy attack that Paragon used close ranged.

That was a big mistake as when he dodged that last one Warrin slammed a really powerful fist into his gut making him cough up blood and feeling his ribs crack from that before he is launched away from the city and over the English Channel at breakneck speeds before Warrin follows suit.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, it looks like they are heading for Hogwarts!" Dumbledore proclaims as he uses some magic to heal his glasses which the others have their clothes in tatters with his too.

"We need to apparate to Hogsmeade right away!" Sirius says.

The group of Wizards put their hands on Dumbledore before they feel the presence of going through a tube and a swift pop is heard.

Unaware they made the biggest mistake yet when a News Crew helicopter was witnessing the battle and the bit of magic Dumbledore had done.

The Whole world just witnessed the biggest battle yet and magic in action.

**Scotland**

A badly injured Paragon is falling through the air in large amounts of agony as he grunts from the pain while the magic form he had disappeared.

"Damn it….that bit of damage totally drained me of my Magic, im at a huge disadvantage." Paragon mutters as he tries to right himself in the air.

Suddenly Warrin appears to his left making him widen his eyes and brace himself just in time as Warrin slams a leg into his arms making him grit his teeth from his arms protesting as he is sent sailing from the impact.

"Come on Paragon, think THINK!" He mutters as he barely dodges a fist from Warrin.

He goes through a large mountain completely levelling it while he shrugs off the debris from that while he splashes into a lake which gave him a somewhat soft landing.

He looks around in his landing site holding his breath with some of his blood staining the pristine lake, suddenly a voice he hoped not to hear chimes in.

'_Umm, h...hello?' _A broken and shy voice says in his mind.

Damn, it looks like Harry has woken up, he must be out of Fear's range and the boy is awake and aware.

'_I...is anyone there?' _Harry asks.

'_Yes, I am here Harry.' _Paragon chimes in making the boy jump a little and look around in fright.

'_Who...who's there?" _He asks shivering.

'_My name is Paragon and to put it bluntly I am in control of your body.' _He says, he doesn't know how long till Warrin finds him so he needs to try and keep this brief.

'_W...what!? Why are you controlling my body!?' _Harry shakily asks in shock.

'_I'll keep this brief since we don't have much time.' _Paragon says to which he explains why he is in his body, his brief encounter with Voldemort, Warrin, the fight, the battle, the evolved state of the magic and to now.

'_So...so you gave me a power that is very powerful and are fighting someone who works for a "Dark Lord" who wants me dead because I defeated him years ago as a baby?" _Harry asks.

'_That's pretty much it' _Paragon says while sending a glare to the clan of Mermen who scurry away.

"_And my "Parents" want me back so i can be trained or used to defeat him?" _Harry asks completely baffled.

"_Yes."_

"_I...I don't know what to say, I mean my whole life has been a utter wreck and I've only known misery and here I am finding out that a man who I don't even know wants to kill me." _Harry says misery clinging to his soul.

"_To be perfectly honest if i wasn't stuck in your body i could have taken you to a family that would have wanted you, but as of now i cannot, not with him chasing us." _He says,

"_So...now what? You used the last of your power and he is in a whole other state as you said." _Harry says brokenly.

There is silence before a thought comes to Paragon.

"_There is a way to defeat him." _Paragon mentions, not believing he has to use that of all things.

"_What?" _Harry curiously asks.

"_I can break my limitations and in comparison your own bodies." _Paragon says to which Harry widens his eyes at that.

"_R..really!? Then how come you haven't done it yet!?" _He asks.

"_It...it comes at the risk for you only." _Paragon says with a grimace on his face.

"_What's the risk?" _He asks if it's the loss of an arm he will gladly sacrifice that.

"_Both your body and soul will be drastically weakened to the point you will only be alive for a few minutes before you die, not even i can save you." _Paragon says making Harry gasp at that.

"_B...but why?" _He asks tears going down his face.

"_Mortal bodies aren't meant to have their own limitations broken, breaking their own limits would be a huge burden as your power would sky rocket and consume and eventually kill you, it's a painful way to die." _He says hating to bring bad news.

"_What about you? Wouldn't you suffer the same as me?"_

"_I won't, the Limit Breaker is exclusive to me as it allows me to push my body beyond human understanding, i have large amounts of control while your body doesn't the strain will be too much for it, i would estimate your body can handle the control for maybe 5 minutes tops, without me you would die the second it was unleashed, this is why Humans shouldn't attempt to reach heights of pure power the outcome is disastrous." _He says as he senses Warrin.

"_Then why did you wait till now?" _

"_Your permission, i didn't want to thoughtlessly throw away a abused boys soul such as yours, you would be in agony without knowing why, that would be a thing i wish to not have on my mind." _Paragon says making Harry go silent with a thoughtful look.

Before he can respond Warrin immediately appears in front of Paragon who is shocked at the appearance and before he can react Warrin slams a premade ball of energy into Paragon's stomach making him widen his eyes before it explodes making him launch out of the Lake to which Warrin slams a boot into Paragon's face sending him in the direction of Hogwarts to which he smashes through the windows and during the schools dinner to which he slams down onto a table of Students with Red Robes making them scream as he scatters the food before he slides off the table and onto the floor near some large ornate doors.

Wincing Paragon get's up holding his stomach which has a nasty scorch mark with the last of his top blown away and his leggings tattered while his gloves are in one piece.

"I need an answer Harry! We are running short on time!" Paragon snarls to which he fires energy balls from his hand to which Warrin bats them away.

"_Do it! If I am supposed to be the Hero then I must sacrifice my life! I don't care about the consequences! Even though the hero mostly survives then i must make the ultimate sacrifice! If we lose here he could terrorize this whole planet and more! DO IT!"_

"Then say it with me!" He bellows as a fierce energy swirls around Paragon.

Seeing that Warrin charges forward intending to end him all while time slows.

"_LINK 1/_LINK 1"

"_SHATTER/_SHATTER!"

At that proclamation a snap is heard before Paragon erupts in a burst of fierce power making Warrin slide back before he's on the other side of the hall all while a pillar of energy erupts and blasts a hole in the ceiling skyrocketing into space with the entire planet rocking from the energy output while the nearby students get blasted away, the clouds start to swirl around the pillar with lightning striking.

"**Heh, about time too." **Fear comments with a grin as he sits on a roof in Hogsmeade with a freshly blooded sword, he was getting a bit tired of killing drunkards.

The energy output continues to increase making Warrin strain.

"His energy is dramatically increasing! Is there no end to this boy's energy!" Warrin remarks.

"Albus what in blazes is going on!?" a stern witch shouts as she sees Dumbledore and the others come into the hall.

"I truthfully have no idea Minerva." Dumbledore says as the rest of the staff come over including Umbridge.

The energy pillar starts to die down to a thin line before it disappears completely revealing Paragon, however he has changed dramatically, somehow his uniform was completely restored but instead of it being black the chains that were stitched in are glowing ominously with energy flowing through them, the chains on the hem of his trenchcoat have opened up revealing small orbs of energy inside them while Two swords and Two Pistols are sticking out from his trench coat both glowing brightly while his eyes are Blue and Red shining brightly as energy flickers from them.

"This is it Warrin, my true power unleashed." Paragon calmly says as he reels his energy in.

"So you were hiding your true power from me all this time huh? You are full of surprises Harry Potter." Warrin says making the nearby students gasp at that knowledge.

"I should probably introduce myself properly." He says as his energy flickers.

"You are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived aren't you?" Warrin says.

"No, that's the name of the boy i am currently inhabiting, my real name is Commander Paragon, Military Leader of the Forces of Balance." He says to which Warrin frowns at that before his eyes widen in realization.

He damn well knows that name now! Back when he confronted the god he fought he mentioned someone named Paragon, said to be the strongest being in the entire Multiverse! He has the ability to shatter his own limitations and is a war hero, out of all the possible enemies he had to face and piss off the strongest man who ever lived!

"In my years of fighting i never would have thought i would face you of all people, had i known of who you are i would have left this world." Warrin says.

"You aren't exactly getting out of this alive, once you attack me your life is forfeit no matter what." Paragon coldly says making everyone shiver at that tone.

"I wasn't going to escape…" Warrin says flaring his power.

Paragon does the same as he gets into a combat stance.

**Limit Breaker Paragon Vs God Warrin (Final Battle)**

The sound of a fork dropping is heard before both combatants launch disappearing before the hall is filled to the brim of fists clashing making the students scream to which they rush out with benches and tables shattering from where they are, all focus on the battle fully, not caring as to where they land, eventually they launch from the hall and what everyone could see is two streaks smashing into each other outside each strike causing shockwaves that emit with deafening explosions.

To the purebloods they would be totally shocked at the way both men are fighting while the Half-Bloods and Muggleborns bicker of it being similar to Manga fights or Anime one's of two powers going head-to-head battling for peace.

A certain girl with frazzled hair is screeching about it being against the rules but she is ignored much to her frustration.

A much bigger explosion is heard making the students turn their attention to the sound seeing a shocking sight, both Paragon and Warrin had slammed their fists into each other's fist creating a crater below them with the water rippling rapidly. (Just imagine the scene where Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku caught Full Powered Jiren's fist.)

Paragon looks at him calculatively before his foot twists and Warrin looks down to see a chain under him which fires a full power energy blast to which Warrin flips backwards wincing from the tense energy but coughs up blood when Paragon slams the heel of his boot into Warrin's stomach sending him into the ocean before Paragon dives in and explosions rivet the lake which is shown when the water violently splashes.

This goes on under two streaks shoot up from the lake and land outside the castle where they continue battling it out trading blows for blows evenly matched, however when Paragon managed to land a multiple hit on Warrin he planted both his feet on his chest and slingshotted off his chest into the far distance making him stagger but wonder's briefly what happened before he feels a elbow to the back of his head planking him into the ground with a sickening crunch.

'"_He just fucking flew around the planet in a second!" _Warrin thinks as he hurls a point blank magic attack at Paragon who merely tanks it before a fist sends Warring flying before he appears in his trajectory and using a well timed elbow he hits him sending him into the earth while chains appear from portals around him and unleash a full power blast from their tips.

Silence is heard before the entire ground rumbles making Paragon quirk an eyebrow before the earth shifts into something gigantic and before long he is looking at a Colossus the size of the Castle itself with Warrin on top smoking from his latest attack.

"DIE!" Warrin bellows as the Colossus brings both fists down.

At that Paragon scoffs and say's one word.

"Idiot"

Warrin doesn't know what happened next but somehow Paragon grabbed his face at a speed he was unaware off and hurled him off the Colossus before he hurls a ball of energy into WArrin slamming him into the ground.

As he gets up Paragon lands in front of him while the Colossus turns around and brings its arms up, only for him to point a open palm at it and in one swift move a beam of energy reduces the Colossus to dust, seething with rage Warrin darts into the air and above the lake.

"If i can't kill you this way i will kill you via this planet!" He bellows to which he slams his hands together to which he opens them revealing a diamond like sphere in the middle before he makes it rise above his head and expands exponentially, Paragon can tell that it's a Planet Buster type attack.

"You're better as SPACE DUST!" Warrin roars as he hurls the attack at Paragon.

Shadows block his eyes before he looks up.

"I guess you deserve this attack given how much of a fight you gave me." He seriously says before he flares his energy and points an open palm forward to which a glass sphere forms instantly and a small orb the size of a marble appears in the middle of it, but Paragon can tell it's not any normal marble, it's one of his signature attacks.

"**Multiverse Bomb!" **

At That the sphere gathers incredible energy and rockets towards the attack at breakneck speeds before it goes into the attack.

Warrin with a grin doesn't register the sphere went inside, not until his sphere instantly disappeared and the Multiverse Bomb rocketing towards him to which he brings up his hands and attempts to stop it, key word being "Attempt" as when he brought his hands up to slow it down he is suddenly getting pushed back by the attack and eventually he manages to stop it, though it did manage to lodge him into the side of the mountain.

Warrin panting heavily never notices a crack in the sphere until a resounding shatter is heard and he looks just in time for the REAL attack to come barreling forward, he looks down and notices the small marble like attack about to unleash a powerful attack and he looks up to see a waving Paragon and say's one word.

"Shit"

What the astronauts in space would see for a brief moment is a small flash in Scotland before a devastating explosion rocks the area where it was, the explosion was big enough it even breached earth's atmosphere forming a cloud to rival a nuclear bomb while back on the planet Paragon stares at the explosion from his attack as his robe flutters in the wind, the chains dangling too yet he is still rooted to the spot with the castle rocking and bits of masonry falling off.

He's glad he didn't put enough power in it, the full power version of his attack is used to annihilate planets and countries, the only time he uses this attack is when he is dealing with a uncontrollable infested planet, he specifically made the attack to destroy Brethren Moons and Planets yet he took a shine to it when it was made, the concept of the Multiverse Bomb is that a Glass Sphere acts as the container for it while the real attack is inside, it may look tiny but the attack itself is devastating, especially at close range which Warrin unfortunately was.

It took 3 minutes before the aftereffects cease and he notices the landscaping and several tree's got absolutely destroyed, he always knew that would happen, with the silence he opens up a portal to the remains of the mountain and enters it, as expected the mountain got reduced to rubble due to his attack, though if he recalls there was a clan of Giants here which wasn't a total loss.

He looks around for his most likely heavily wounded opponent when his ear twitches when he hears a bit of rubble moving before it's pushed away and a figure shows himself, as expected it is Warrin, the man took the full brunt of the attack, he has a stump for a arm on his left while his right leg is mangled beyond recognition with deep lacerations and cuts along with bad burn marks all over him along with a destroyed wounded eye, even his hair was burnt off.

"I...Will….Not...Lose!" He says hacking up blood, it also seems to have fractured multiple of his bones and pierced his lungs.

"You lose Warrin, accept your defeat." Paragon plainly says.

"N..never." He says to which using the last of his strength he makes his mangled leg work again and he makes a flickering energy blade appear in his non-stumped arm.

"I see…" Paragon mutters to which he grips one of his swords and unsheathes a blue sword glowing blue.

Both men stare each other before Warrin emits a war cry and charges forward ignoring the pain his body is saying while Paragon silently runs forward before a quick slash is heard with both Combatants standing motionless to which Paragon sheaths his sword and with a click two large sword wounds open up on Warrin on his chest spurting blood as he looked in shock.

He bonelessly collapses to the ground but is still alive but barely, using the last of his strength he looks to the left and see's a towering Paragon.

"D...Do it, finish me already…." Warrin snarls spitting out blood.

He merely stares.

"DO IT!" He yells coughing up more blood.

"I cannot kill a wounded man who cannot defend himself." He proclaims.

"W..what?" Warrin asks in disbelief.

"Your a proud and mighty warrior Warrin, in all my years as Guardian of the Multiverse i have never had to break my limitations to defeat my opponent." Paragon says with a smile.

"Then why?" Warrin asks.

"You have been wronged haven't you? During the fighting I noticed a deep sadness in your soul, you lost someone very dear to you right?" Paragon says.

He is met with silence before Warrin speaks.

"Your right ...In my home world we had to do rituals to appease the "God" we praised, every year a woman from our village is picked and chosen to be his "Concubine" to appease him...my child was chosen." Warrin says coughing out blood.

"What was her age?" Paragon asks.

"She was only 8, i had pleaded with our God to not do this, my wife volunteered to take her daughter's place but she was slapped aside while our daughter was crying for us, we wept that night for her but we wept even more when we got her body...she was killed after the first night, it was too much for her…" Warrin says and for the first time the mighty warrior sheds tears.

Paragon says nothing, he wants to hear the rest of the story.

"After we buried her i decided to secretly rebel against him, my family has been known to be descendents of a ancient band of warriors, i had always neglected it when my father passed away, when i started to secretly train our village was attacked by the "God's" servants, they butchered everyone and took any female, when they tried taking my wife i managed to kill a few but my wife took a arrow from behind me, the loss of my wife brought me to the brink of anger and i unlocked my hidden magic, i slaughtered the servants but i was too late as they took away their prizes while the surviving males started to accuse me of bringing their God's wrath upon them and i was exiled, since then i have been training, getting information and getting stronger and eventually i stormed his home and fought him, the battle was fast and fierce lasting a month before he was defeated by me and i became the new god, i declared i would travel around these worlds and slay corrupt gods and evil, when i met Voldemort he wanted to rid the world of Muggleborns, i was secretly plotting to kill him, but when we went to find the one who defeated him...well you know the rest." Warrin says before he coughs up a bad amount of blood.

"It's quite a saddening tale Warrin, i'm guessing your greatest wish is to be reunited with your family." Paragon says.

"...Yes, to die in battle is one of the greatest ways we can have, I do have one last request if you are going to kill me." Warrin says wheezing.

"Yes?" Paragon asks twirling one of his pistols around.

"Kill the Dark Bastard would you? I rememeber witnessing him torture Muggle Children and he still has more, a man like him shouldn't exist." Warrin says.

He looks up to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him, the final words he hears.

"I Will."

A resounding bang is heard rockets the silence as the dead body of Warrin who has a smile from that has a smoking hole in his head.

Paragon sighs at that before he holsters his pistol and de-activates his Limit Breaker his power fading away and notices a small flake of skin come off him.

He merely gives a ghost of a smile at that.

"It looks like we stretched this battle a bit too far Harry." Paragon says to which a spectral version of him appears.

'I guess we did it, but in the end we didn't, a man who we thought was evil was trying to stop an even greater villain.' Harry says looking to the body of Warrin.

"**That was quite a battle." **Fear says appearing out of nowhere.

"Fear, I am guessing the reason why Harry is a spectre is due to the Dare being called off?" Paragon asks as he looks at himself and notices no flakes of skin coming off.

"**Aye." **Fear says before he turns his attention to Harry.

'I guess this is where I move on huh?' Harry asks with a fake chuckle.

"Yea, don't worry your next life will be better, the Cycle of Reincarnation is a wonderful thing, i can make sure you go to a happy family." Paragon says with a smile.

'Well i guess i know what i can say to the other spirits, that i got to witness the most powerful man ever in a titanic battle.' Harry says.

"Yea, it's not everyday you get front row seats." Paragon says.

'Umm, Mr Paragon? I have one question.' Harry asks as his legs start to disappear.

"What is it Harry?" Paragon responds.

'Why did I have to say the words for your transformation?' Harry asks.

"Because when i share the body with someone both me and the original owner have to say the phrase in Sync, i had you say the words due to me sending the command." Paragon says.

'Oh...that does make sense.' Harry says as his torso disappears with his arms.

"Anything else?" Paragon asks.

'Yea, ruin my former parents and dumbledore would you? Along with others and defeat the Dark Bastard.' Harry requests.

"**I'll handle that kid, i have experience of ruining and killing people." **Fear comments.

Harry smiles and when his head vanishes a echoing word is heard.

**Thank you**

**Aftermath**

The battle left the Muggle world speechless, the entire world was whipped into a frenzy but it got more whipped when footage of Dumbledore apparating is seen which sent it into even more of a frenzy, the battle in the city cost millions to fix along with many casualties reports.

The wizard world was in a full blown panic when they were discovered, they had to face down Muggle weaponry and escape while Soldiers had stormed Gringotts and started confiscating anything they find while Potions and such were procured, research into these had benefited and led to many new technologies and cures.

Dumbledore, Potters, Sirius and Remus were devastated after that, the aftermath of the battle near hogwarts had the place swarmed by Military forces with them put in cuffs and put in Maximum security, not even Dumbledore could get out.

A certain Dark Lord was firing Avada Kedavra at a bulky demon who merely lets him fire to which he takes Voldemort and tortures him for months before he officially dies.

Paragon is back in his office doing reports.

**(DONE! Phew! Sorry for the very short Aftermath but i really wanted this chapter finished and sleep is GNAWING at me! If it doesn't suit your taste you can IMAGINE what had happened, if you enjoyed let me know so PEACE!)**

**P.S if you hate the story don't comment on it.**


End file.
